Katoh Marin
|birthdate = |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2017 - Present ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia (2017-) |labels = Label The Garden (2017-) |acts = seeDream, Fragrant Drive |twitter = |group = Fragrant Drive |joined = October 2, 2018 |days = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |height = 154cm |shoesize = 24cm |blog = Official Blog Tag |mcolor = |joined2 = September 15, 2017 |mcolor2 = |days2 = 1 Year, 2 Months, 10 Days |group2 = seeDream |graduated2 = November 25, 2018 |debutsingle = Mune no Oku no Vermillion |instagram = }}Katoh Marin '(加藤 真凛) is a singer signed under Label The Garden. She is the sub-leader of Fragrant Drive. She is a former member of seeDream. She joined on September 15, 2017 alongside Watanabe Haruna. Biography Early Life Katoh was born in 1999, in Saitama, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2017 Katou auditioned for the Columbia Idol Audition 2017 and passed alongside Shine Fine Movement member Tachibana Saki, and fellow seeDream member Watanabe Haruna. On September 15, Katoh was announced as a member of seeDream along with Watanabe."KawaiianTV「14☆少女奮闘記」生放送終了しました、ありがとうございました！" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-09-15 2018 On June 17, Katoh celebrated her 19th birthday with a concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.41 〜Katou Marin Birthday Party〜. On October 2, it was announced that Katoh, along with the other seeDream members and Clef Leaf members, would become a member of Fragrant Drive."#ClefLeaf�� #seeDream��" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-10-02. On November 25, it was announced during the LTG Blooming Session in November Steps concert. That Katoh would be the sub-leader of Fragrant Drive with Itabashi Kana being the leader."11月25日❤︎まりん" (in Japanese). Katoh Marin Twitter. 2018-11-25 2019 On June 1, Katoh celebrated her 20th birthday with a concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.75 ~Katou Marin Birthday Party~. On July 19, it was announced that Katoh participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, ''TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Hayama Yuzu, Nishioka Rena, and Ihara Kanami."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19."「TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL 2019」" (in Japanese). Fragrant Drive Official Twitter. 2019-07-19. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. She has three pet cats. |-|Education= As of March 2018 Katou has graduated from High school. When Katou joined Label The Garden she was in her third year of high school. |-|Friendship= *Watanabe Haruna:' she gets along best with former seeDream member Watanabe Haruna. *'Ihara Kanami:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Ihara Kanami. *'Katagiri Miho:' she is close friends with Fragrant Drive member Katagiri Miho. |-|Nicknames= *'Marin''' (まりん): official nickname *'Marichan' (まりちゃん): semi-official nickname *'Katoh' (加藤): semi-official nickname |-|Name Meaning= Katou's given name, Marin, means "true" (真; ma) combined with "cold" (凛; rin). Profile Stats= *'Name:' Katoh Marin (加藤 真凛) *'Nickname:' *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Zodiac Sign:' Gemini *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 154cm *'Label The Garden Status:' **2017.09.15 Label The Garden member *'Fragrant Drive Color:' Aquamarine (2019-) *'seeDream Color:' Pink (2018) *'LTG Groups:' ** Fragrant Drive (2018-) ** seeDream (2017-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' sushi, grilled meat, sweets. *'Hobbies:' eating delicious things, traveling, taking pictures of members, playing with cats. *'Special Skill:' bling touch, volleyball, typing on the keyboard, memorization. *'Target Language:' Chinese. *'Favorite Color:' pink and blue. *'Favorite Animal:' cats. *'Favorite Word:' arigatou. *'Looks up to:' Ohara Yuuno. Works Magazines * 2018.04.10 MARQUEE Vol.126 with Asahina Ruu and Sakashita Miyabi Trivia *She states her personality is a honest type."はじめまして！ まりん" (In Japanese). Katoh Marin Official Blog. 2017-12-14. *While in high school she was a member of two committees."はじめまして！ まりん" (In Japanese). Katoh Marin Official Blog. 2017-12-14. *She shares the same birthday as her older sister who is three years older."自己紹介② まりん" (in Japanese). Katou Marin Official Blog. 2018-03-08. *She has qualifications in: abacus grade 2, mental arithmetic grade 3, cooking skill test 3, kanji test grade 5."自己紹介② まりん" (In Japanese). Katoh Marin Official Blog. 2018-03-08. Honorary Titles See Also * Gallery:Katoh Marin * List:Katoh Marin Concert & Event Appearances * List:Katoh Marin Discography Featured in References External Links *Twitter *Official Blog Tag Category:4th Generation seeDream Category:1999 Births Category:June Births Category:Gemini Category:Katoh Marin Category:2017 Additions Category:People from Saitama Category:SeeDream Category:Pink Member Color Category:Fragrant Drive